1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notification processor that notifies input information to processes or applications, a notification processing method, a position information manager, a position information management method, a position information management system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information network technologies have been remarkably developed. Various devices are connected to a network constructed under various environments such as cooperate offices, and the devices can execute various applications. Therefore, many applications for performing processing based on information input via a network have been developed as well.
There is a technique for, when a defined condition is satisfied, transmitting information to applications via a network with the assumption that an event has occurred, and the information is provided to devices connected to the network (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2003-32721).
In the technique described in JP-A No. 2003-32721, when a trigger that notifies the event is received, and when a standard described in a profile that matches or correlates with the event is satisfied, this information is notified by the method defined in the profile.
However, in the technique described in JP-A No. 2003-32721, any specific description is not given regarding the condition described in the profile, and a complicated condition cannot be set as the condition to be notified.
On the other hand, to utilize information by various applications, a technique for obtaining pieces of information from a plurality of terminal devices such as a radio tag and a personal handyphone system (PHS), and for collectively processing the pieces of information has been proposed. By managing information of positions collectively, various applications can utilize the information of positions easily (for example, see JP-A No. 2002-315032).
In the invention described in JP-A No. 2002-315032, an application server requests transmission of position information to a position information processing server, and the position information processing server transmits the position information of a terminal device. Accordingly, the application server can obtain the position information. However, in the invention described in JP-A No. 2002-315032, the position information processing server only manages the position information collectively. That is, even the information can be used commonly by a plurality of applications, each of the applications independently needs to obtain necessary information from the position information processing server.
Accordingly, in the inventions described in JP-A Nos. 2003-32721 and 2002-315032, there is a problem that devices, applications, and processes cannot obtain information effectively.